Gravity Heights
by Lex2213
Summary: Gravity Heights, isn't any normal city. It has weird anomalies and the best place to see them are at the Tower of Terror owned by Stan Pines. Dipper and Mabel have to stay with Stan for the summer. After Dipper finds an iPad in a bunker things change for them.


**WARNING: this is not the REAL story from the tv show, this is DIFFERENT!**

The trees flew by, and soon they were all gone. It was just road. Continues road. There was no end. "LOOK!" Mabel yelled her face glued to the window. Dipper looked up from his phone and saw a sign that read, GRAVITY HEIGHTS IN 10 MILES!. "Oh boy, we're almost there." Dipper said sarcastically. Mabel didn't mind and went back to looking out the classThe next time Dipper looked up their were buildings the size of giants out his window. People were rushing from place to place barely paying attention to any of their surroundings. They quickly arrived to what Mabel thought was the "tallest tower in the whole world". The Tower of Mystery. Mabel jumped out of the car and quickly grabbed her stuff. "C'mon! What are you waiting for?!" Mabel said lugging her bags inside the lobby. Dipper trailed behind slinging his bag over his shoulder. The lobby was big and bright. It was also filled with people. "Mom! Can I have this T-Shirt?" Some kid whined to their mom. Mabel and Dipper followed the instruction they were sent and went to the elevators. "Once you have arrived go to the 6th floor" Mabel read. The elevator swiftly went up. DING. They were there. Mabel was the first to get out of the elevator. Dipper carefully eyed the floor. It looked like an average penthouse, "Where's Great Uncle Stan?" Dipper said cautiously. "I'm right here." Stan said coming out of the shadows. Mabel ran up to him and gave him a hug. His face turned white. He looked uncomfortable. "I'm going to call you Grunkle! Grunkle Stan!" Dipper rolled his eyes at Mabel. "Your room is here," Stan said shaking Mabel off his leg. The twins went to their rooms and started unpacking. "This is so cool!" "Really?" "YES!" Mabel said hanging up her string lights.

Dipper kicked a rock. "This is going to be the worst summer ever!" Dipper muttered to himself. Grunkle Stan's words ringing in his ears, emGo explore the city! Oh and Dipper, go hand up these posters around town. /emLike other kids dipper hated doing chores. It had only be one hour since he got there and he already had to do chores. He had already hung up three posters, only two more to go. He walked down an alley. Stan told him to go to the really "Shady" places. He grabbed a poster out of his bag and started nailing it to the brick. BING BING. Normally the nail would just sink in. BING BING. But for some reason it wasn't. BING BING. Dipper looked under the poster to find metal. He brushed the paint off it. There was a metal compartment. It was kind of small, but big enough to fit a person in it. Dipper slowly pushed it open. There was a room. A dark room. Papers all over the desk. There was trash everywhere. But one thing stood out the most. There was an iPad glowing on the desk. Dipper picked the iPad up. The background was a hand that had a 3 in the middle. Dipper shrugged and looked around. It looked like no one had been there in ages. He poked his head outside the bunker and stuffed the iPad into his bag and closed the door. He quickly covered the opening with a poster.  
"Hmmmm, I'll have a… a…hmmm" Mabel eyed the menu. "Wow there are so many things to choose from!" The barista looked annoyed, "Can you just hurry up! There are people waiting!" "Okay, okay, I'll have a Vanilla Bean Frappuccino." Mabel sat down on the couch near by and waited. She was at the local coffee shop, it was only two blocks away from the tower. Mabel was ready to "mingle". She looked across the shop and noticed a guy, he was wearing a black hoodie and had dark black hair. "Vanilla Bean Frap. For Mabel" A barista called. Mabel quickly stood up and got her drink. Then she went and sat across from the guy. "hello I'm Mabel!" Mabel said loudly. "I think you're really cute! Wanna go out!" The guy looked up. His eyes were grey and he was very pale. He smirked at her. "Mabel is it?!" He joked. Mabel giggled. "Trevor." Mabel quickly wrote down her number on a napkin and handed it to him. "Text me sometime!" She smiled and walked back to the tower.  
Dipper was sitting on his bed scrolling through the iPad. There were pictures, notes, videos, it was like a journal. But online. All of the notes were about weird "anomalies" or whatever the author called it. But who was the author? It never said.


End file.
